


Prozření

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prozření

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Začínalo to být k nevydržení. Pohybovat se v jeho blízkosti, moci se jej jen letmo dotknout, nedívat se příliš dlouho a už vůbec ne tam, kam chtěl. Hlavně zájezdy, proklaté zájezdy. Hrát s ním, no, dobře, ale spát s ním v jedné místnosti, být s ním takřka 24 hodin denně, cítit jeho blízkost, vnímat pohled jeho očí…

Počkat. Pohled?

Ondra se vymanil ze svých myšlenek a zaostřil na muže, jenž se nacházel naproti němu. Netušil, jak dlouho tam Igor stojí a dívá se na něj. Ale jak se dívá… Ondrovi neušlo, že se mu hrudník zvedá s větší frekvencí než je to normální, ovšem nejvíce jej zaujal ten Igorův výraz. V obličeji se mu sice nehnul ani sval, ale prostě to z něj cítil, cítil z něj hlad.

Navíc se od sebe nenacházeli tak daleko, aby si nevšimnul těch rozšířených zorniček. Díval se na něj takhle už někdy dříve? Zorničky mu obvykle nekontroloval, ale když se na ně teď zaměřil… Ne, nemuselo to být poprvé, možná až nyní se Igor nedržel zpátky, aby nezíral tak okatě.

Do háje, vždyť on jej doslova hltal, pomyslel si, jakmile si všiml, že Igorovy oči putují po jeho těle směrem dolů. Zachvěl se, takhle se na něj ještě nikdy žádný chlap nedíval a… nebylo mu to zrovna nepříjemné, jelikož krev se náhle nemohla rozhodnout, zda ve větší míře vycestovat jižně, či způsobit jeho tvářím ještě větší žár.

Tak tak, že stačil nahodit snad lhostejný výraz, když Michal vyřídil klíče od pokoje a vydali se do výtahu, jelikož apartmány se nacházely až v desátém patře. Po cestě k výtahu si snažil utřídit myšlenky, zchladit své nadšení, že si třeba vše jen špatně vyložil, že jeho tak trochu hodně hetero přítel nad ním skoro neslintal…

S pochybnostmi nastoupil do výtahu a opřel se zády o stěnu, a protože bylo místa skutečně poskrovnu, Igor se postavil těsně před něj. Ale ne jen těsně, sakra těsně. Jako by věděl, co se za ním bude nacházet.

Ondra nejprve zděšeně sledoval, jak moc blízko se Igor nachází, oči se mu obrátily v sloup, když se jistý zadek otřel o jeho rozkrok. Tvrdý rozkrok. Igor se schválně nepatrně pohyboval, aby se třel o Ondrovu v riflích ukrytou erekci… Mladší muž zatnul zuby, aby nic neřekl, aby mu z úst neunikl žádný podezřelý zvuk. Jenže právě to chtěl udělat, chtěl dát Igorovi najevo, že se mu to kurva líbí.

Proto uvítal, že výtah konečně zastavil. Sice ztratil zadek, o který by se mohl třít, ale jedno mu bylo jasné. Až za nimi zaklapnou dveře pokoje, mohlo by dojít k něčemu lepšímu, většímu, ano, rozhodně většímu. Měl podezření, že se v životě nestihl tak rychle s někým rozloučit, otevřít dveře a vzápětí už mu ze rtů uniklo překvapené vydechnutí, když jej druhý muž na ony dveře zády narazil.

Přední strana těla byla náhle zahrnuta lidským teplem, jak se k němu Igor přitisknul, jeho dlaň ucítil na krku, postupně se mu dostala až na zátylek, a horké rty, dotýkající se těch jeho. Potěšeně do nich zasténal a vyšel jim vstříc, polaskal je jazykem, jenž byl vbrzku puštěn dovnitř, kde se setkal s tím Igorovým. Zatímco se jejich jazyky proplétaly, Ondra si uvědomil, že křečovitě svírá Igorovu mikinu v dlaních…

Tak strašně ho chtěl mít u sebe, potřeboval ho, vnímal, že Igor je na tom podobně, tisknul se k němu, otíral se o něj slabinami, dlaň stále na Ondrově krku. Svou aktivitu v polibku ale najednou ukončil, s mlasknutím opustil Ondrovy rty a ze vzdálenosti pár centimetrů se na něj zadíval, pohled plachý, v očích zažehnutou touhu pro teď překryl stín strachu.

Mladšího muže jeho chování zmátlo, nevěděl, co se mu tím Igor snaží naznačit, snad nechtěl přestat… Zkusmo pohnul třísly proti Igorovým, odměnou mu bylo zachvění jeho víček a velmi tiché zasténání, rozhodně nebyl proti, asi jen váhal, jelikož ještě nebyl s chlapem. Ale s tím Ondra počítal, sám zkušenosti neměl, ale... všechno je jednou poprvé.

Naklonil hlavu a znovu se dotknul úst druhého muže, neodporoval, právě naopak, nechal se vtáhnout do pomalejšího polibku, během kterého mu Ondra rozepnul mikinu, a potěšilo jej, že si Igor po jeho vzoru skopnul boty. Skoro jako pochvalu Ondra vklouzl prsty Igorovi do vlasů, hladil jej, podobně si počínaly jejich rty, jež do sebe jemně narážely.

Když se mu zdálo, že už se Igor uklidnil, odtáhl se a pozadu jej odvedl do zadní části pokoje, kde mu rovnou rozepnutou mikinu sundal, pousmál se, jakmile se i Igor chopil iniciativy a také mu svlékl horní část oděvu, po chvíli se na zemi válely ponožky, triko staršího muže rovněž vzalo za své. Ondra prostě chtěl konečně cítit pod dlaněmi kůži, přejel jimi po hrudníku svého přítele, rty se znovu věnoval těm Igorovým, vnímal, že starší muž si už vůbec není tak jistý, jako předtím byl ve výtahu.

Nepochyboval o tom, že se mu to líbí, tvrdost proti jeho stehnu mu dávala jasnou odpověď, přesto se Ondra snažil Igora uklidnit, dodat mu jistotu… proto jej docela překvapilo, když mezi nohama ucítil Igorovu ruku. Nejprve opatrně, za moment už pevněji jej stiskla, z vědomí, že jej dráždí Igor, někdo, koho už dávno chtěl, se mladšímu muži podlomila kolena.

"Postel, hned," zamumlal do Igorových rtů a co už vůbec nečekal, byl Igorův rychlý pohyb paží, jímž jej chytil pod koleny, druhou paží v okolí lopatek a za pár vteřin už ležel na zádech, Igora nad sebou. Jeho přítel mu vzápětí naznačil, aby se nadzvednul, protože jeho triko už nebylo vítané, sneslo se opodál na podlahu.

Ondra se natáhnul po muži, jenž se nad ním skláněl, složil ruce za jeho krkem, své rty mu nemusel nabízet dlouho, Igor jej něžně políbil, jazykem pak pronikl do Ondrových úst, jenže když se podpíral rukama, nemohl se ho dotýkat tak, jak chtěl… Aniž by přerušil polibek, lehl si na bok a navedl Ondru nad sebe, když konečně pod prsty ucítil jeho horkou kůži, každý sval, každou kost, hladil jej po zádech, ramenou, občas vjel až do vlasů nebo stiskl v dlani Ondrův zadek.

Mladší muž se rychle přizpůsobil pozici nad Igorem, ne už tak tomu, jak se k němu Igor choval, přejížděl mu dlaněmi po těle, jako by se chtěl dotknout každého kousku pokožky, vyloženě si užíval, že jej může hladit… Ondra tohle ještě nezažil, takový zájem o jeho lety poznamenané tělo, Igor si ale očividně nijak nestěžoval, věnoval se jeho ústům se stejnou náruživostí, roztáhnul nohy, aby se mohl otírat o Ondrovy slabiny.

A právě tahle situace Ondru rozhodila nejvíce, dokonce natolik, že přerušil polibek a z větší vzdálenosti se zadíval Igorovi do tváře. Jeho přítel ustal s pohyby dlaní, zkousnul si nervózně ret a sklopil pohled, evidentně se necítil dobře… Ondra si to srovnával v hlavě. Vždycky totiž počítal s tím, že Igor bude ten dominantní, a když ne pořád, tak napoprvé určitě, jenže jeho chování, jeho snaha být pod ním, to, jak kolem něj obmotal nohy…

"Ty chceš být dole?" zeptal se už asi trochu zbytečně, ale se potřebovalujistit, že to tak skutečně chce.

Hnědé oči byly upřeny do šedých, jež si všimly zhoupnutí ohryzku, jak Igor polknul. Následovalo kývnutí, a když Ondra nijak nereagoval, Igor přesunul dlaň z jeh zad a hřbetem ruky jej pohladil po líci, v očích se mu zračila nebývalá důvěra.

Igor mu věřil natolik, že si ho mohl vzít… To zjištění vyslalo další silný výboj přímo do jeho erekce, jež už hodnou chvíli nesouhlasila s těsným prostorem kalhot. Může si ho vzít, rezonovalo mu hlavou, zatímco roztřesenou rukou doloval z kalhot lubrikant, Igorovy prsty mu rovnou pomohly je rozepnout, v rychlosti se jich zbavil stejně jako boxerek.

Vrátil pozornost ke svému příteli, jenž se mezitím posadil. Přestože jeho zrak nejprve směřoval do Ondrových očí, velmi rychle se vydaly jižněji, Ondrova erekce sebou pod tím pohledem cukla, její majitel se přisunul blíže k druhému muži, jenž jako by automaticky pozvedl ruku, dotkl se Ondrova boku, jedním pohybem sklouzl až k jeho tříslům.

Mladší muž sledoval, jak Igor bere do dlaně jeho penis, jak se na něj upřeně dívá, zatímco se k němu naklání. Ondra na to ani nestihl nijak reagovat a už se jeho mužství dotkl vlhký jazyk, následně mu žalud zmizel do Igorových ústech.

Ne, vážně nečekal, že Igor bude až takhle submisivní a natolik otevřený… Čekal, že se k určitým věcem dostanou postupně, ale když se octl z části uvnitř horkého vlhka, rozhodl se čekat už úplně všechno. Před očima se mu skoro zatmělo, chtěl přirazit a být tam celý, ale věděl, že to není dobrý nápad, musel se držet zpátky, proto chytil Igora za rameno a naznačil mu, aby přestal.

"Nevydržel bych dlouho," hlesl jenom, když uviděl Igorův zmatený pohled, jenž po vysvětlení situace vystřídal chápavý úsměv.

Už takhle byl nehorázně nadržený, ale tady nemohli nic uspěchat, nevzešlo by z toho nic dobrého. Proto se rozhodl Igora zbavit riflí a pokusit se jej co nejlépe připravit. Jakmile z něj stáhnul kalhoty i spodní prádlo, ani on však neodolal a stisknul Igorovu erekci v ruce, pevná, horká, na špičce vlhká, několikrát přes ni přejel, poté ale opakovalo totéž, co u něj samotného.

Igor zaryl nehty do jeho ramene, Ondra se zaměřil na jeho obličej, jehož výraz mu vyrazil dech. Igor se kousal do rtu, oči skoro zoufalé, ne, možná spíše šílené vzrušením… A jeho přítel pochopil. Bylo toho na ně oba moc… Jenže Ondra věděl, jak Igorovu nadrženost alespoň trochu limitovat. Sice to nikdy nedělal, ale nějaké znalosti měl.

Natáhl se pro lubrikant a posadil se mezi Igorovy nohy, očima opět vyhledal ty hnědé.

"Asi to bude trochu bolet," oznámil mu zcela vážně, "budu se snažit, ale kdyby se cokoliv dělo, tak mi prosím tě řekni."

Igor se s tím zdál smířený, takže jenom přikývnul a pohodlně si lehnul. Jeho přítel rozhodně lubrikantem nešetřil, prsty jedné ruky se začal pohybovat v okolí Igorova vstupu, druhou rukou jej pak hladil po břiše, bocích… Věděl, že tím pozornost příliš neodvede, ale uškodit tím stejně nikterak nemohl. Trvalo to dlouho, než dovnitř dostal první článek a následně i celý prst, ale všímal si, že čím více se věnoval Igorovu bříšku, tím lépe to šlo.

A tak u toho zůstal, konejšivě se jej dotýkal, sledoval jeho obličej, byl napjatý, čelo měl orosené, ale silnou bolest by na něm poznal, ani nezatínal prsty do prostěradla. Když přidal druhý prst, věnoval pár tahů Igorově erekci, při třetím prstu jeho přítel už hlasitě dýchal, ale nevydal ani hlásku. Vedl si výborně, pomyslel si Ondra skoro pyšně, opatrně jej roztahoval, po chvíli už uslyšel i tiché zasténání.

Už si nanesl lubrikant i na vlastní penis, pro jistotu se ještě jednou přesvědčil, že lépe Igora připravit nemůže, pak se nad Igora celým tělem naklonil, příjemně velké dlaně se rozprostřely na jeho žebrech.

"Seš v pohodě?" zeptal se jej, zpocené vlasy mu odhrnul z čela, kluzkou erekcí se otřel o tu Igorovu, což i jemu samotnému vyslalo slastné pocity po těle. Už se nemohl dočkat, chtěl být uvnitř, ale jeho potřeby byly až na druhém místě, nikdy by nedokázal Igorovi ublížit.

Nasměroval se do něj a pomaličku se zasouval, čelo si opřel o Igorovo, do uší jej udeřil bolestný sten, okamžitě se zastavil, ale Igor mu vyšel mírně vstříc, prsty zatínal do Ondrových žeber, stisk povolil až ve chvíli, kdy v něm byl Ondra celý. Mladší muž se vzmohl jen na sten, ovšem v jeho případě ryze spokojený, tlak kolem erekce byl nádherný, stimuloval jej, svíral… Hlavou mu proběhla myšlenka, že takhle nějak vypadá ráj, ale pak se přinutil zaměřit se na svého přítele.

"Pohni se," uslyšel s námahou řečený pokyn a poslechl. Vytáhl se až po špičku a znovu se zasunul do toho úzkého prostoru, do Igora prolétlo mu myslí, na to jeho přítel pod ním vydal zvuk, jenž se už bolestnému příliš nepodobal. Skoro automaticky jej políbil na čelo a uvědomil si, že Igor jej nyní objímá, vyhledal jeho rty a lehce se jich dotknul, hnědé oči na něj zaostřily.  
S pohledem upřeným do nich Ondra znovu přirazil, tentokrát prudčeji, Igor se pod ním zachvěl, prsty znovu na Ondrových bocích, mladší muž nasadil pravidelné, ale stále přiměřené tempo, jež Igorovi vyhovovalo, vycházel mu vstříc, jeho erekce byla tvrdá jako kámen, když ji Ondra polaskal… A hlasitý sten zazněl místností, jakmile tak učinil.

To už si dovolil dát do přírazů více razance, přestal se držet zpátky, všechen zbylý rozum věnoval jen tomu, co slyšel, oči už zavřel, oddával se tomu slastnému svírání kolem erekce a Igorovým stenům, jež jej posílaly výš a výš…

Až se jeden ze stenů v polovině zlomil, tělo pod ním ztuhlo a Ondrovi na ruku dopadly horké prameny, v mžiku se přiměl zvednout víčka jen proto, aby viděl… aby uviděl hnědé oči ve víru slasti, jež se upíraly přímo k těm jeho a právě v tu chvíli se i on dostal přes okraj. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposled stříkal tak dlouho a tak moc a pak už nevěděl vůbec nic.

Orgasmus se přes něj přehnal v ničivé vlně, když se probral, ještě stále byl v Igorovi a trochu se chvěl. Starší muž jej objímal, Ondra na něm více méně ležel, ve vlasech cítil Igorův dech.

"To bylo fantastické," nevzmohl se na nic jiného, vzápětí ale starostlivě dodal: "Jsi v pořádku, Igi?"

"Jo," vydechl oslovený. "Jenom mě asi zítra bude bolet zadek."

"Tak s tím se musí počítat," zabručel Ondra do Igorova ramene, než se z něj skutálel a usadil vedle. Nemohl si pomoct, musel se usmát. Pohled na Igora, jak se válí v posteli po jejich prvním společném sexu… Nemohlo to být lepší, navíc mu druhý muž ostýchavě úsměv oplatil.

Naklonil se k němu, aby zas a znovu spojil jejich rty, což bylo přinejmenším příjemné, ale když Igorova dlaň, momentálně sídlící na Ondrově rameni, sklouzla níže, přes loket, zápěstí až k dlani… to bylo dokonalé.


End file.
